


Kiss me, darling

by steelorchids



Series: Karedevil cuddling <3 [14]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/M, Late night cozy domestic Karedevil, Matt Murdock needs a hug and lots of kisses, Post Season 3, Smuttish fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: Matt sighed in relief when he reached the roof access. Although his heart was still pounding, his knuckles bleeding and his legs burning, he finally felt at ease. The violent current of air striking his face as well as the demons that had chased him were all locked outside once he stepped in and closed the door behind him.Karen's scent was inundating the whole place and he took a moment to breathe her in. He could almost feel her skin without touching her and, even in the calmness of her sleep, the heat of her body was electrifying to him.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Karedevil cuddling <3 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341721
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Kiss me, darling

**Author's Note:**

> [ Irelandhoneybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee) is to blame for the "Late night cozy domestic Karedevil" tag :)

Matt sighed in relief when he reached the roof access. Although his heart was still pounding, his knuckles bleeding and his legs burning, he finally felt at ease. The violent current of air striking his face as well as the demons that had chased him were all locked outside once he stepped in and closed the door behind him. 

Karen's scent was inundating the whole place and he took a moment to breathe her in. He could almost feel her skin without touching her and, even in the calmness of her sleep, the heat of her body was electrifying to him. 

As much as he kept asking her to use the bed, she insisted on waiting for him in the living room instead because it was closer to the roof door, that way she would wake up sooner when he arrived in the wee hours of the morning and act faster in case he was injured. 

He examined himself as he walked down the stairs, step by step. He got rid of the gloves and the mask first. The dry sweat was making his cut cheek sting. Then he rotated his neck, figuring the tension would go away after a few hours of rest. When he got to the floor he removed his sweater and shirt. He hissed, angrily remembering the sharp blow that nearly dislocated his shoulder. He was glad to have knocked out that bastard afterwards. 

Completely ignoring his bones and not wanting to make any noise, he kneeled slowly in front of Karen and contemplated her. She was lying on her side on the couch with a pillow under her head, wearing a silk slip and partly wrapped in a sheet that was only covering her waist and her hip. The rest of the fabric had fallen on the floor, leaving her legs exposed. Her hair was spread over her face and her shoulders, and there was a book in her left hand. 

He quietly took the book from her and placed it on the coffee table. Next, he extended his arm toward her legs and brushed her toes with the back of his fingers. She was so unbelievably soft. He caressed the soles of her feet, leaned down to kiss her insteps and his lips went upwards, marking the beginning of an invisible path on her. He lovingly pecked on her ankles and after that he took his sweet time strolling around her calves, savoring every fragment. He did the same with her knees, and when he got to the back of her thighs he couldn't resist biting her slightly and tasting her with the tip of his tongue. 

She stirred upon his touch, half-asleep, fully delighted, her knees bending in his palm. She should have been making sure he had gotten home in one piece, but something told her that he couldn't be that hurt if he was using his mouth and his hands to wake her up. She opened her eyes to discover the beautiful sight of him, knelt and shirtless beside her. She smiled and cupped his jawline, silently asking him to bring his face closer to hers. 

He was quick to obey, not without first placing one soft kiss on her hip and then another one on her waist, above the sheet. He moved forward, put his elbows on the couch, held her hand and kissed her lips. 

"Hi, sweetheart," he said with a soft, tired voice, but with a sweet smile. 

"Hello, handsome," god, he was gorgeous. She'd never get tired of seeing him. "Are you okay?" 

"It will heal," Matt said, unconcerned, but Karen did get worried and tried to sit up to scan him. She knew how hard it was for him to admit he needed help. 

"What? What happened? Let me take a look at you." 

The dim, orange light coming in through the window let her spot the small cut on his cheek and the grimace on his face when he rested his forehead on her stomach told her there was a pain somewhere that he was not addressing. 

"I'm fine, baby. Just…" he paused, raising his head and rolling over to sit on the floor. He reclined his back on the couch and his head on Karen's chest. "Just kiss me, okay?" 

Karen took a deep breath. The man was as stubborn as a rock, but she had seen him in worse shape, so she hoped that it was really not that bad. She did her best to dissipate her thoughts, threw her arms around him, and happily did as he asked. As she embraced him, her breast got pressed against his back, her chin settled lightly on the angle of his neck and her fingertips landed on his bare chest. 

He relaxed immediately, closed his eyes and breathed again. He caressed her arms tangled around him and felt like he could drift off right there while she dropped small kisses on his temple, his ear and his neck. There was no other place in the world where he would have chosen to be. 

"We can't stay here all night, you know," she whispered. 

"Mmmm why not? This is comfortable enough," he argued playfully, causing a tiny chuckle in her. 

"Oh honey, you need to resume that little tour you were taking," she answered, licking his earlobe, her hands going all the way down to his pants, "but I won't let that happen until you've taken a shower."

He bit his lower lip and laughed. He needed no more motivation than that. 

"You're persuasive, Ms. Page," he told her, slowly getting up from the floor. "You should be a lawyer."

She smiled and followed him, rolled up the sheet and noticed that grimace again. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked him, carefully placing a hand on his arm. 

"Yes," he assured her, kissing her forehead and nodding. "I won't take long. Wait for me in the bedroom." 

Karen didn't need any more than that, so she just rubbed his nose briefly and let him go, her eyes fixed on him as he walked toward the bathroom. She certainly wanted it to be a quick shower. With the way he had woken her up, all she wanted now was to kiss every inch of his hot, aching body too… and she could hardly wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
